<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Worry Cause I Care by diezminutos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704570">I Worry Cause I Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos'>diezminutos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Guzmán is awkward, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ander didn’t know what to think when Omar walked through the doors. Was he saying goodbye? Was he trying to hurt him-or was that just a side effect of your first love moving to another country?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ander Muñoz &amp; Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Guzmán Nunier Osuna &amp; Omar Shana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Worry Cause I Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ander didn’t know what to think when Omar walked through the doors. Was he saying goodbye? Was he trying to hurt him-or was that just a side effect of your first love moving to another country? Shouldn’t he be at the airport? (Not that Ander had kept track of the exact date and time of Omar’s departure.) He definitely shouldn’t be here. And he definitely shouldn’t be smiling at his mom. And he definitely shouldn’t be sitting right next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look familiar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to send Ander a message? “Oh, I’ve moved on. Let me make it sting in your memory forever.” Message received. Hear you loud and clear. But why did he have to come to the hospital?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Andres, no?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And suddenly, Ander understood. Omar wasn’t going to New York. Omar wasn’t pouring salt in the wound. Omar was here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roman,” Ander played along easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both fell sil ent for a moment, and Ander knew he had to tell Omar the news.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then Omar started going on and on about being a boomerang, and how he wasn’t going to leave Ander. Ander didn’t want Omar to say anything he didn’t mean just because he was under the impression that Ander was still ill.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t leave you because I love you, Dickhead.” It took everything in Ander to remain calm as Omar placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I haven’t stopped loving you even for one day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t have to,” Ander spoke. Omar removed his hand, shock replacing the anxiety in his stomach. “It’s in remission. They just told me.” Ander couldn’t help himself. “But that was a beautiful speech.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Omar sighed and kissed Ander with all the love he had. “I mean it,” Omar rested his forehead against Ander’s as they pulled away. “I wasn’t just saying shit. I don’t care what happens. I’m here. You can push me away all you want, but you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did it because I love you,” Ander mumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Always need to be the romantic hero,” Omar chuckled softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean it. I love you and I want you to live your life. I don’t want you to worry about me all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I care about you, Idiot. Let me worry, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Ander nodded slowly. “But I’m okay. You don’t need to get paranoid or anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Omar nodded in reply. “I’ll work on it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ander smiled slightly in awe. “I still can’t believe you’re here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Believe it. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Guzmán was exhausted. It had been a long day at the hospital, but he was relieved to know that his best friend was going to be okay. That this fight was worth it, and Ander would still be around. What he wasn’t as excited to find out, however, was everything that happened with Malick in the past few months. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he did to Nadia. He wanted Nadia to be happy, with or without him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wanted Ander to be happy, too. He spent so much time being angry at him that he almost forgot why it had hurt him so much: they were best friends. Guzmán didn’t want anything horrible to happen to Ander again. He remembered the moment at the hospital when we watched Ander see Omar. When he watched Ander hear that Omar would stay. Guzmán couldn’t remember the last time he saw Ander so happy. He wanted to save it in his mind and keep it forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the world was cruel. Ander had endured more in a few months than anyone should ever have to live through. Guzmán had to ensure that nothing would hurt him ever again.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “See you at lunch,” Ander smiled the smile that only Omar could provide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Guzmán had gotten into the habit of watching them. Maybe it was weird, but he knew he had his best friend’s interest in mind. <em>I just have to make sure. </em>He thought. Ander approached Guzmán. “You coming? Class is starting soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll be there in a minute,” Guzmán replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ander nodded and disappeared into the crowded hallway of students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Omar,” Guzmán caught up with him as he walked in the opposite direction of Ander and his next lesson. “What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Guzmán realized he didn’t actually know what to say in this scenario. <em>Too late now.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to class,” Omar chuckled. Omar was confused as Guzmán grabbed his arm and pulled him to the end of the hallway. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ander is my best friend,” Guzmán rushed out when the reached the stairwell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just…I want to be sure that you’re…” Guzmán felt embarrassed all of a sudden. What the hell was he doing?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I’m what?” Omar laughed. “Satisfying him sexually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” Guzmán was bright red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just that…you’re going to treat him right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guzmán,” Omar rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about. I love him. I promise…I’ll be good to him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Guzmán gave a few slow, awkward nods. “Then, I guess we’re good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both stood silent for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I go to class now?” Omar smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, sorry.” Guzmán didn’t realize until that moment that he was still holding Omar’s arm. He let go and gave it a light tap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Omar began to walk up the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Guzmán called just as Omar was about to turn the corner. “Maybe don’t tell Ander about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’m definitely telling Ander.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other writing or talk to me on tumblr (diez-minutos)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>